Mega Man Issue 11 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #10 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #12 Mega Man #11 is the eleventh issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in March 2012. Publisher's Summary "Dr. Wily Returns," Part 3. Mega Man has been in the fight of his life against Dr. Wily's eight new Robot Masters! Fearsome as they are, Quick Man has always been there to mock Mega Man and slow him down. Now, at long last, it's the showdown you've been waiting for! And you won't believe who shows up to help Mega Man at the eleventh hour! Story ''The Return of Doctor Wily'' - Part Three: System Corruption Mega Man continues the battle against Dr. Wily's Robot Masters while the clock ticks down. He fights his way to Air Man at the Meteorological Observatory Network high in the sky. Air Man is a little disappointed that Mega Man is not coming at him full strength or is wasting time with words. He nearly defeats the Blue Bomber, but the tables are turned when he is defeated with Mega Man's Leaf Shield, the last of Mega Man's energy used for ammo. He takes Air Man's weapon and some of his energy while Dr. Light tries to convince him to briefly return to the Lab to be healed. Mega Man declines and once again his eyes turn red as more malicious code is transferred to him via Air Man. Dr. Light resigns and tells Mega Man that Agents Krantz and Stern have reported robot attacks at an industrial processing plant and a gem mine connected to it. Mega Man goes there and battles Metal Man. He takes a Metal Blade to the foot and has to dive out of the way of more blades. He uses his Crash Bombs to blow up some gears, giving him enough time to sneak behind Metal Man, copy his power, and plant a Crash Bomb in his back. He survives and throws a series of blades at Mega Man. Mega Man's Metal Blades are stronger and cut through Metal Man's attack and the robot himself. Dr. Light declares that Mega Man has been through enough and tells him that he is going to force him home with an emergency teleport, but Mega Man will not have it. He breaks his helmet's radio and turns off the teleport signal in his chest. Back at Light Labs, Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto are worrying over Mega Man. Dr. Light tells Auto to make some phone calls while he tries to remotely hack into Mega Man's systems and implement an antivirus. Meanwhile, Mega Man conserves energy by avoiding Flash Man's defenses. The Robot Master is confused by his sudden appearance, but recovers quickly and uses his power to take the upper hand. He knocks Mega Man down, his helmet coming off, and avoids the hero's blasts from his Mega Buster. Flash Man appears over him, time frozen, and sees Mega Man's hair. Realizing he himself is bald, Flash Man wonders out loud why Dr. Wily did not build him with hair. Before he can finish his thought, however, he is attacked and defeated by Quick Man. Quick Man steps on Mega Man and gives him his helmet and an energy tank. Mega Man, meanwhile, copies Flash Man's powers. Revitalized, Mega Man follows Quick Man's bait into a vertical shaft. He uses Flash Man's Time Stopper to avoid a series of lasers and surprises Quick Man when they arrive at the bottom together. Mega Man and Quick Man begin to battle as Dr. Light's antivirus program is about 70% uploaded. With Flash Man's power, Quick Man can barely lay a hand on Mega Man. He taunts the Blue Bomber until he stops time and defeats him with a charged blast. He takes a still-smiling Quick Man's powers and jolts as the last of Dr. Wily's virus is uploaded. He is forcefully teleported to Dr. Wily's new castle where the villain himself is waiting. Wily talks to his new robot slave, about how he expected Mega Man to defeat his Robot Masters just as before and, even in Mega Man's victory, he would be defeated. He finishes with a laugh that, instead of eight Robot Masters, he has one supreme robot. Back at Light Labs, Dr. Light is consoling a sobbing Roll, having seen Mega Man become corrupted. Auto comes in and says that the people he called have come in. The original eight Robot Masters (Time Man and Oil Man included) are standing together and declare that they'll save Mega Man as he did them. Short Circuits Crash Master Crash Man shows the unfortunate implications of his name as he crashes a car, a computer, and then begins to walk into the stock market... Appearances Characters * Air Tikkis ** Gremlins * Mega Man * Lightning Lords * Air Man * Roslyn Krantz (Mentioned) *Gilbert D. Stern (Mentioned) * Press (First appearance) * Metal Man * Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Sniper Joe *Sniper Armor (First appearance) *Flash Man *Quick Man *Dr. Wily *Guts Man *Cut Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Elec Man Special Weapons * Atomic Fire (First appearance) * Leaf Shield * Crash Bomber * Metal Blade (First appearance) * Time Stopper (First appearance) Locations * Meterological Observation Network * Industrial Processing Plant (First appearance) * Light Labs * Adjoining Gem Mine (First appearance) * Quick Man's unnamed stage (First appearance) * Wily Castle Trivia *This is the first issue to include a recap of previous events in the first page that becomes part of the comic. Also, starting by Mega Man #28, the staff is listed on this "Previously..." page instead of the page(s) with the main story title. *The scene where Mega Man is pursuing Quick Man and dodging lasers is drawn in similar style to original game stage. **In this scene, Quick Man's line of "Catch me if you can!" may be a reference to a line used in Sonic the Hedgehog. *Air Man pointed out that Mega Man can't beat him. ("You can't beat me.") This is a reference to the Japanese Song; "Air Man ga Taosenai" ("I Can't defeat Air Man ") *Auto at one point refers to Mega Man as "Blue-and-Cyan-With-a-Gun-for-a-Hand." This could be a potential reference to Brentalfloss's "Mega Man 3 WITH LYRICS" Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC011Textless.jpg|Standard cover art by Ben Bates Preview MegaManArchieC011-0.jpg|Previously... Page MegaManArchieC011-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC011-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC011-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC011-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC011-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 3 - The Return of Dr. Wily Category:Archie Comics issues